


food preparation rituals

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Tony wakes up alone and finds Steve and Bucky in the kitchen.





	food preparation rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this :)

Tony woke up to find the space beside him cold and empty. Sitting up confirmed his solitude.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where are they?” His voice was hoarse. 

“Barnes and Rogers are currently located in the kitchen,” said the female voice.

Tony relaxed and took a sip of water from the glass beside the bed. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of red silk pajama pants. “What are they doing in the kitchen?” Tony asked out loud. 

“It appears they are involved in a food preparation ritual, boss.”

“Huh.” Tony padded down the hall to the kitchen. There were a lot of rooms in his house, but only one very well equipped kitchen. Neither Tony nor Bucky cooked much, but Steve had been expressing an interest in improving his cooking skills. Tony had made sure he would have everything he needed to do so.

Tony heard the murmur of voices and the sound of cabinets being closed as he turned the corner. He stopped outside the kitchen once he had a good view while still remaining unseen by the two men inside who were currently arguing over chocolate chips.

“Bucky, give me the bag.” Steve was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and what looked like a hell of a lot of flour. Tony hoped it was flour, though he supposed it could have been sugar. From what He could tell, the whole kitchen was sporting the white powder look. 

“No, I like these, get your own.” Bucky was sitting on the counter with a bag of chocolate chips in his hand. 

“They’re for the cookies and you ate one whole bag already. Hand them over Buck.”

“Use something else” Bucky tipped his head back and shook some chocolate chips into his mouth.

“They’re chocolate chip cookies, I can’t use something else.” Steve shook his head. 

Bucky made a face and handed over the bag, but not before downing another mouthful of chocolate chips.

Steve peered into the bag. “Bucky, this is half full.”

“Better than half empty?” Bucky smiled.

“Maybe if we use nuts it’ll make up for the missing chips,” Steve said. 

Bucky made a face. “Stark must have more chocolate chips around here, check the other cupboard.”

Tony smiled as he watched the two men arguing over baking ingredients. He liked that they were comfortable enough in his kitchen to sneak out of bed and make cookies in the middle of the night. Their kitchen. He had finally convinced the two of them to move in with him three months earlier. Steve had said yes right away, but Bucky had taken a little longer to convince. Trust issues.

Tony pushed himself away from the wall and moved to the doorway. “There should be more chocolate chips in the third drawer to your left.” He walked into the room, gave Steve a quick kiss and snatched the bag of chocolate chips from his hand. Popping a chocolate chip in his mouth, he smiled and handed the bag to Bucky. 

Steve found more bags of chocolate chips in the drawer that Tony had pointed out. There were also butterscotch chips, cinnamon chips, even white chocolate chips. “What’s all this?”

Tony shrugged. “I remember someone mentioning they wanted to experiment with baking, that was you right?”

Steve smiled. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me later. Mind if I borrow your helper for a little bit?” He tugged on Bucky’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Sure, I’ll join you guys after I finish up in here,” Steve said. 

Bucky jumped off the counter and gave Steve a kiss before following Tony out of the room.

“Don’t forget to bring cookies” Tony called out as he and Bucky left Steve to his baking.


End file.
